Little Spike
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: When little Adam and Chase are wrestling, what happens when Spike starts to come out? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid


**This is a birthday present for my friend, Andi! I know I promised you a Hetalia oneshot, but I forgot to find a picture of Romania and Bulgaria so I could have a description of them, so here's the Lab Rats oneshot I mentioned on Friday! I hope you like it! And everyone, please enjoy **_**Little Spike**_**.**

* * *

Little Spike

Mr. Davenport had made one huge mistake with the bionic children when they were very young, one that haunted him for years. He never mentioned the incident, but sometimes when he looked at the wide, innocent eyes of the youngest boy, his heart broke as he remembered what had happened.

Mr. Davenport had created Spike.

He hadn't really thought it through when he created the ulterior personality for Chase; he just thought that the small boy deserved a way to defend himself in a way Davenport hadn't been able to defend himself when he was younger. He thought that all three kids deserved to be able to do things he hadn't. But the first time Spike reared his head, Mr. Davenport knew it had been a mistake. He remembered that day a little too well.

* * *

Chase and Adam had been wrestling in the Lab the day after Mr. Davenport had explained Spike to Chase. Mr. Davenport knew that since the commando app had been implanted almost a year ago, it would start to activate soon. He had calculated that it would take eleven months for the app to fully integrate into Chase's bionics. Chase just thought that it was cool he could become someone else, but that was about to change. While they were wrestling, Adam got a lucky hit, sending Chase across the room. That had never really happened before, and Adam had no idea if Chase was okay, so he went to go check on his little brother.

But sweet little Chase was gone.

In his place was a fiery young boy. He looked the same, walked the same, and even sounded the same, but even Adam could tell that it wasn't his brother. 'Chase' got up from where he had landed and strode over to Adam, an angry glint in his deep brown eyes.

"Chasey?" Adam said nervously.

"Who Chasey?" Chase asked, grimacing at his older brother. "I'm Spike."

Adam took a cautious step backwards. He didn't know what had happened to his four year old brother, but he knew it wasn't good. Spike realized that Adam was scared and used it to his advantage. He approached slowly, giving Adam time to panic. Spike was having fun.

Adam, however, wasn't having fun. There was wrestling with his little brother, and then there was being preyed upon by his little brother's alter-ego. Well, maybe that wasn't exactly what Adam was thinking. His thoughts were more like _Help! Mr. Davenpwort, help!_

When Adam couldn't back up any longer, Spike took this as his chance to get back at Adam for all the times he had tormented Chase. Spike would never admit it, but he loved Chase like the brother he never had. He had to, considering if the two didn't get along, they would kill each other –and technically themselves.

Spike clobbered Adam upside the head before kicking the older boy in the shins. While Chase might not have paid attention to the action movies Mr. Davenport had watched over the last year, Spike had, and he had memorized a few of the moves the bad guys used. He delivered a massive beating to Adam before he felt the incessant tugging of Chase's consciousness demanding to wake up. Spike sighed. He guessed it was time to go back into his little hole.

He let his eyes slide closed for a split second, retreating into the far corner of Chase's mind that he occupied. Chase came back, his eyes filling with kind innocence once more. But when he looked at Adam, who was lying on the ground in pain, his eyes filled with worry instead.

"Adam!" Chase cried, bending down to his brother. "Wha happen?"

"Spike," Adam groaned out. Ow, he was really hurt. His head felt like, well, like someone had clobbered it several times. Okay, so Adam wasn't great at analogies. He couldn't even spell 'analogies.'

Chase looked at Adam, who was in serious pain, and he knew it was all his fault. So Chase stood up, told Adam he'd be right back, and ran out of the Lab to go find Mr. Davenport. Chase had always been told not to use the elevator that led up to the main part of the house, but this was an emergency. Adam needed Mr. Davenport _right now_.

Chase pressed the only button his small form could reach –thankfully it was the one that led to the kitchen. The ride was fast, and it would've been fun if Chase hadn't been so worried about his older brother.

Mr. Davenport was busy making his lunch when he heard the elevator open behind him. He had told the kids a thousand times never to use the elevator, so he had to wonder if Eddy was messing with him. It had happened before. But when the twenty-eight year old man turned around, he saw a tiny child wobble out of the steel box.

"Chase!" Mr. Davenport scolded. "You're not allowed out of the Lab!"

Chase frowned. He was only up here for Adam! "Mr. Davenpwort, Adam got hurt!"

Mr. Davenport immediately forgot to be cross with the small child. He crouched down so he was eye level with the four year old. "What happened to Adam?" he asked softly. He really didn't want Chase to cry. The last time that happened, it had taken two days to get him to stop.

But the soft tone didn't work. Chase broke out in sobs as he told Mr. Davenport what happened. "Spike hurt 'im. W-we were playing an Adam threw me an-an everythin went black. W-when I woke up, Adam was hurt and he s-said Spike hurt 'im."

Mr. Davenport set his hands on Chase's shoulders, hoping he would calm down enough to compose himself. Sometimes Mr. Davenport forgot that Chase was only a four year old, and four years olds just needed to cry sometimes. When it was clear that Chase wouldn't calm down until he was sure Adam was going to be okay –and Mr. Davenport was kicking himself for forgetting about Adam –they hopped into the elevator and went down to the Lab.

When they got there, they noticed that Adam had pulled himself into a sitting position. They also saw the bruise that was forming on his cheekbone. Mr. Davenport told Chase to stay put while he helped Adam get better. Chase stayed rooted to the spot, convinced that if he moved, Mr. Davenport wouldn't be able to help his brother. He was four, and therefore very gullible.

Mr. Davenport hoisted Adam onto the desk in the middle of the room and looked at the poor boy's injuries. He had a dark bruise on his cheekbone and one on his ribs, but other than that he was okay. Mr. Davenport took an icy-patch-thingy and used surgical tape to attach it to the six year old boy.

"Okay Adam," Mr. Davenport said as he led the small boy to his tiny capsule. "You just need to sleep for a while, okay?"

Adam nodded as they continued walking. Chase got up the courage to walk over and stand in their way until the two stopped. Before either of them could ask what he was doing, Chase grabbed Adam in a tight, comforting hug.

"I'm sowy," Chase sniffled. "I promise I'll never wet Spike out again."

Mr. Davenport sighed. Chase just didn't know how to control Spike yet, but when he learned, then he'd be able to let him go without dealing with the negative side effects. Or at least, that's what Mr. Davenport hoped. He wasn't honestly sure what he had been expecting Spike to do when he first came out.

After Adam was sound asleep in his child-sized capsule, Mr. Davenport turned to Chase. The small boy mentally prepared himself for a lecture on how he could've really hurt Adam, but it didn't come.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Wha?" Chase asked, confused beyond words. Wasn't he in trouble?

"Where did you learn those moves, Chase? I saw the damage, and that was pretty impressive for a four year old."

Chase shook his head. "I dunno. All I can do is tumble."

Mr. Davenport thought about it for a second. He _had_ been watching quite a few action movies with the kids this year. Maybe Spike was watching too and picked up on some of the moves? It would figure that the one that wasn't really part of the team was the one who understood why Mr. Davenport was making them watch those movies.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "It doesn't matter," he said, ushering Chase into his tiny capsule. "Now I think it's time for bed."

"But wha about Bree?" Chase asked. The five year old girl had been in the next room the entire time, playing with the dolls Mr. Davenport had gotten her for her birthday last year.

"I think it's time you all took a nap."

After making sure Chase was in his capsule, Mr. Davenport went to get Bree. Luck would have it that she was already sound asleep, a little doll cuddled up to her chest. He chuckled as he took her into the main Lab. Bree was definitely his little girly girl. Once all the kids were in their capsules, Mr. Davenport started to leave. He was stopped by someone calling his name.

Chase had gotten out of his capsule and rushed over to Mr. Davenport. He gripped the older man's leg and held tight, not letting him move.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Mr. Davenport asked, prying the small child off.

"Giving you a hug," Chase protested, reaching back out. "You never give me one goodbye, so I'm giving you one."

Those words broke Mr. Davenport's heart. He had wanted to remain as emotionally detached from the children as possible, but he couldn't stay completely emotionless. He really did care about the three. But he had never stopped to think that he had never really hugged them or anything of the sort.

So Mr. Davenport picked Chase up and hugged him for maybe the first time ever.

After several minutes passed, Mr. Davenport noticed the tiny bionic child was snoring softly. He grinned despite himself; maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Mr. Davenport carried Chase over to his child-sized capsule and set him inside. Once he was sure the tiny boy was still asleep, he closed the door and walked out, pausing by the elevator and looking over his shoulder.

Three small children were asleep inside three separate capsules, all of them probably dreaming about something happy. In just a few years they would grow up. Bree would probably want to get a cell phone, which would be denied. Adam would want to try out for a football team, which he wouldn't be able to do because they didn't go to school. But Chase would probably be the same, sweet, innocent child Mr. Davenport had hugged that afternoon.

And all because of Spike.

* * *

**Okay, so this was way sappier than I intended it to be. I had originally wanted it to be about how Spike first got out and be centered on that. But I had to go and put sappy stuff in it. Oh well, at least it was cute. So, happy late birthday Andi! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
